Salvation in a mine town
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Isabella Swan is out of options so she answers an ad for a mail order bride. Maybe Salvation can be found in a tiny mine town.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

1866

Isabella Swan rushed through the heavy down pour on the Boston Street grabbing a paper from a passing newsboy to cover her head. She dashed into the slight warmth of Mrs. London's boarding house. And shook herself off. Shaking the paper out also. She looked around making sure no one else was around she hurried up the stairs and into her tiny room. Looking around she sighed. Sitting down on the tiny bed with the lumpy mattress. She threw the wet paper down beside herself. She thought about the disappointment of the day. She'd went through the city looking for a job any job but no one was hiring.

She was almost out of money she could only afford this boarding house for another month and after that she didn't know what she would do. She was seventeen and alone in the world. She'd lost her mother to a broken heart only the month prier and her father had been shot down on some battle field a few years before. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror so plain. So sad so alone in this great big world. She sighed sitting back down on the bed and glancing over noticing the discarded paper. She picked it up and looked at the cover.

The Marriage monthly. She rolled her eyes. Of course of all the papers in the city she could have grabbed it had to be a mail order bride one. She was about to toss it aside but she stopped herself. What if? she paused the paper still clutched in her hands. What if this was the answer to her prayers. She wanted to toss it as far away as she could to never look at it again but she was in dire straits nowhere to turn and maybe this flimsy piece of paper was her salvation. A strange one but one none the less.

She flipped the soggy paper open and read the inky letters that sprawled across the page. She dismissed many of them without a second thought. Men with children men old enough to be her father. She sighed as she came to the last page maybe this wasn't for her. Maybe she wasn't meant to find someone. There was only three more ads left and she was beginning to feel desperate. She felt a piece of the soggy paper rip in her hand. Her eyes scanned over the inky words. Her heart started to beat. Her breath caught and she swallowed.

**Name Emmett Cullen **

**Profession: General Store owner in the town of Cistine Colorado. **

**What he's looking for: 30 looking for a wife to help him in the store, and to also be a good member of the local society. Cistine is a silver mine town and houses many miners and their wives along with a doctor a seamstress and a preacher. A tiny town but mostly okay. A woman willing to come into the unknown frontier. **

**Letter in care to Emmett Cullen Cistine Colorado. **

Bella put the paper down and thought about what she had just read. Could she leave Boston really and go to a strange town to marry a man she never met. Could she do it and help run a story. She'd never done such a thing. Her dad had been a law man before he went off to war and all Bella had done growing up was help her mother take care of their modest house. Bella looked around the room. The sparse room that didn't belong to her. She had nothing keeping her there. No job prospects. This was better than nothing. She stood up and went to the rickety desk that sat in the corner. She pulled out a piece of scrap paper that she'd found lying around at one point and she pulled out a pencil. She sat on her bed and bit her lip. She thought of what to write. What did you say to a man you hoped to one day marry?

**Dear Mr. Cullen. ** She sat pondering what to say hoping the lead wouldn't break on her pencil. She didn't have a knife to sharpen it with.

**My name is Isabella Swan I'm seventeen years old and I'm from Boston. I'm an orphan my mother died just last month and my father was killed in the war. I've never worked in a general store but I know how to keep house and I'm willing to learn the working of the store. I'm hoping you and your town will be a good fit for me. **

**Sincerely Miss Isabella Swan.**

She put the paper down and fished out a rumbled envelope she had stashed away from when she'd bought some to send letters to the people that had attended her mother's funeral. She folded the letter and slipped it into the envelope. and wrote the directions on it. She'd turn it into the post office in the morning. She then changed into her nightgown and crawled under the covers. Her mind spun with the possibility's the letter on that desk could bring her. The next morning she got up early and slipped out. She was avoiding Mrs. London. She didn't want to talk about the money that would soon be owned to the landlady. She clutched the letter to her like it was a life line and in a way it was. She slipped into the post office and looked at the girl behind the desk. She passed the letter over. "Can you please mail this?" Bella put down a penny to cover the carrying cost.

"Of course." The letter was stamped and put into a pile.

Bella smiled weakly said thank you and turned away her life was now in the hands of that one little letter. She didn't know how it would turn out she wasn't sure where life would take her once that letter reached its destination. She wondered if she'd find her salvation in a mine town.

A/N hope you like this new Bella and Emmett story I cooked up if you'd like to see more please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Emmett Cullen looked over at his cousin. "Jasper please watch the store I have to go and get the mail from the stage coach." Jasper looked up from the chess game he was playing and nodded. Emmett walked out. Seeing the cloud of dust coming up the road he knew the stage coach would actually be time for once. It stopped in front of him and he watched as Eric Yorkie got down.

"Emmett." He nodded pulling a bag down from the top of the coach. "Here you go." He passed him the bag.

"Thanks Eric." Emmett nodded turning back towards the store and then going behind the counter he dumped the bag out and took the letters and packages sorting them into piles depending who they belonged to. He put the packages for the store in one pile and continued sorting until he came to one slim letter with his name penciled on it. He stared down it so lost in thought when he was startled by a throat clearing in front of him. His head snapped up. "OH Miss. Brandon how can I help you?" Emmett asked the town's seamstress.

"I'm looking for some new material Miss Rosalie asked me to fix her up some new dresses. Miss Brandon giggled and Emmett smirked.

"So something flashy" then Emmett said thinking of the dance hall girl.

"Yeah maybe red." Alice Brandon tapped her finger on the counter.

Hmm I just got a new shipment in last week lets see what we can find." Emmett turned and looked at the bolts of cloth behind him. Not seeing what he needed he turned back to Alice. "I'm going to go look in the back room I'll be back in a moment. Alice nodded and turned to Jasper who was still bent over his chess game.

"Are you winning Mr. Whitlock?

"Huh what?" Jasper looked up after being so absorbed into his game. "Oh Miss. Brandon. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were winning." She giggled.

"Oh well you know it's kind of hard not to win when you're playing against your self." He winked.

She just smiled and turned back to the counter. Her eyes landing on the envelope that Emmett had left behind. Her hand went out to move it closer to herself but just then Emmett came out of the store room carrying three bolts of cloth.

"Here we are." He placed the cloth down on the counter "What do you think?"

"Hmm." Alice moved the bolts to the side and looked at them all closely. "I like this one and I think Rose will too." She pointed to a lush red fabric with little gold flowers scattered over it. Emmett nodded and took the fabric cutting off what he knew Alice would need. He passed the fabric over to her.

"Is that it?"

"Yes thank you just add it to my bill I'll be in at the end of the month to pay."

"Of course." Emmett said pulling his sales book in front of him and jotting a figure down. "One second I believe I have some mail for you." He looked through the piles until he found what he need. "Here you are."

He handed her a Godey' s ladies book."

"Oh thank you I've been waiting for this." Alice clutched the book to herself as she picked up the fabric and sent a wave to the two men."

Emmett shook his head it seemed the female population was infatuated with that book. The store was empty and Jasper was once again absorbed in his chess game Emmett looked at the post mark. Boston. He knew what this had to be but he wasn't sure if he was ready to read it. He slit the top with his pocket knife and took out the paper. It looked crumbled and the writing was faint but legible.

**Dear Mr. Cullen **

**My name is Isabella Swan I'm seventeen years old and I'm from Boston. I'm an orphan my mother died just last month and my father was killed in the war. I've never worked in a general store but I know how to keep house and I'm willing to learn the working of the store. I'm hoping you and your town will be a good fit for me. **

**Sincerely Miss Isabella Swan.**

Emmett cringed a little at the age difference but knew in reality they could make it work if they really tried. Emmett's heart sank a little hearing she was an orphan and he felt for her when she said she'd lost her father in the war. He knew how that was. Oh he didn't loss his father but he had lost his uncle Aro Jasper's father and his cousin Peter Jasper's younger brother. It had almost torn their family apart and his younger Brother Edward had lost a leg in the war. The war had touched everyone. She was from the North which was fine. That was the side mostly everyone in this tiny town had fought in oh there had been a few confederates but most had left after the war. A southern bride wouldn't have been looked upon to favorably. He knew it would be easy enough to teach her to work in the store. And it sounded like she really needed an out. The letter was dated and let him know that it had been a week since Isabella Swan had written.

He finished out the day and went and bought her a couch ticket. He also pulled some money from his savings and then he sat down and wrote her a letter.

**Miss. Swan. **

**I hope that a marriage between us will be favorable. I am sending you a stage ticket and if you decide to use it please us some of the money I've enclosed to send me a telegram with you intended arrival. **

**Sincerely Emmett Cullen **

He slipped the letter into an envelope and then slipped the money and ticket in also. He sealed it and then went to bed realizing that with those few words his life could very well be drastically changed in less than a month. The next morning he sent it out and wondered what would happen. Would she except would he have a bride by the end of the month?

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Also this was meant in no offense to the south. After looking it up it said that Colorado. was only slightly to the side of the union but as this town is small and I don't want to deal with any hatred of Bella for being a northerner I'm making the fictional town basically all pro union. Yes I know that's ironic considering Jasper fought for the confederate but we'll just pretend he wore blue and not grey for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Like every day for the last two weeks Isabella went to the post office hoping for a letter. Her money was quickly running out and Mrs. London was pounding on her door daily demanding the room and board payment. She walked into the little building and looked at the young woman at the counter. "Angela please tell me you have something for me." She almost pleaded.

"Why yes I actually do." Angela smiled. She rifled through her pile of mail and pulled out a slightly damp letter. It looks like it's been rerouted a few times. She handed the letter over to Bella who looked down at the envelope with many directions scratched into it. She smiled in thanks at Angela before running out of the office. She tore the letter open the second she was outside. She gasped as money and a ticket fluttered to the ground. She quickly bend down and scooped them up. She scanned over the letter and rushed to the telegraph office.

"Can I help you Miss?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Yes." Bella said almost frantically I need you to send a telegram to Emmett Cullen Cistine Colorado to tell him that I will be leaving Boston on tomorrow's early stage and that it should take me a week to reach him.

"Of course miss that will be one dollar." Bella handed over the precious currency and the Telegraph operator tapped out a message. "He should have it soon miss." The man smiled and Bella nodded her head as she turned away and hurried back towards the boarding house. She hurried up to her room thankful not to run into Mrs. London and she slipped into her room. She quickly packed the few belongings she possessed. Her fingers slipped over a picture of her parents the only one she owned. As she wrapped it in one of her cotton dresses. She slipped it into her bag and closed the latch she sat it by the side of the bed where she would place her dress she had on now and her night gown in in the morning. Along with the brush she would use in the morning she had so little it all fit in the medium size bag. She looked around the room. As she splashed some cold water on her face and pulled her dress off and pulled her night gown on over her head. She dropped the pins holding up her elaborate hair onto the desk and brushed her hair out. Braiding it she then climbed into bed.

That night she dreamed of what her new life may bring her. She wasn't sure but she figured it had to better then this place. The next morning she woke with the sun and she pulled out the tiny amount of cash she had to her name along with the money Mr. Cullen had sent her. She put a stack of bills and coins in one pile to leave for the land lady as she placed the rest of her worldly belongings in her bag. She grabbed it after closing it and walked down the stairs. She left a note saying she was leaving for good and on top of the note she left a pile of money. Enough to have covered her room and board. She slipped out the door and into the misty Boston air. She clutched her bag to her as she made her way to the stage couch. The money Emmett had given her safely pinned in her dress along with her stage ticket.

She walked up to the stage driver who tipped his hat to her. "Miss."

"Hello." She clutched her bag with one hand as she took her ticket out and handed it to him.

"I'll take your bag for you miss unless you'd rather hold it I'm not expecting to many people this route." The man said.

"I"ll just hold it Bella said as the man opened the door for her and she climbed into the stage. She looked around the plush interior that was peeling with age. She settled down and took her last glimpse at Boston. It felt like hours but soon the stage was on it's way it was just Bella and an old woman who had fallen asleep almost the minuet she'd entered the stage.

"Here I come Colorado." Bella breathed.

A/N thanks for the reviews. And please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Emmett had been a nervous man for the last few weeks as he waited for a reply from Miss Swan. He was at one point sure she'd just decided not to come as the days passed in a blur. Until finally one day he got the message. She was on her way and in that second everything seemed to freeze and Emmett seemed to realize everything he had to do. He was used to living in a bachelor household above the store. The place wasn't the cleanest and he had none of the finery that a wife would need. He looked around the store and pulled some china and a nice lamp down carrying it up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" He turned to see his Brother Edward walking towards him. He was getting so good on his new leg that sometimes if you didn't know it you would think he had two perfectly good working legs. It was only the slight limp and the cane that gave him away.

"Oh um…." Emmett looked down at the assortment of things in his hands. "I'm…"

'You're what?"

"I'm getting married." Emmett said.

"Did you just say you're getting married? Seriously. "

"Yeah?" Emmett nodded walking down the stairs he'd been standing on and sitting the objects carefully on the wooden counter.

"How, What, Why?" a million words seemed to fly from Edwards mouth all questions.

"Okay lets start with the first question. How though one of those matrimonial monthly magazines." He refused to look at his brother when he said that knowing Edward would make fun of him for the rest of his life. "What? I'm getting married she's young and she'll be here in about a week she's coming on the stage. Why because I'm lonely and well the girls around here are okay there is no one I'd want to marry or they are married."

"So you just put an ad in the paper and how young is this girl?" Edward asked propping his cane against one of the stools and sitting down on another.

"She's seventeen." Emmett said.

"Seventeen Emmett Cullen are you freaking crazy Ma is going to kick your ever loving behind for this."

"And that dear baby brother is why you're not going to say anything to her about this until Miss Swan gets here."

"So you're marrying the girl but you call her Miss Swan. Interesting." Edward smirked.

"Her first name is Isabella but I swear Edward if you breathe a word of this to anyone you're so dead."

"Yeah mmm hmm sure." Edward got up and grabbed his cane slapping his brother on the back. "Congrats."

"Right I have to get this stuff upstairs." Emmett looked around him.

"You do that." Edward walked out the door. Emmett sighed he highly doubted his brother could keep a secret if only for a week.

Emmett went upstairs and tried to situate things around so they looked presentable to a female or how he thought they'd look presentable to a female anyway. Too bad he hadn't thought to wash any of the dust off the plates or fill the lamp.

Meanwhile Bella felt like her spine was going to break in half. She was sore all over from bouncing all over the rutted roads and she couldn't sleep because the old lady in the corner snored all the time. and the food at the inns was barely passable as food. Most nights she stayed in the stage to sleep not wanting to waste the precious resources Mr. Cullen had given her if she didn't have to. the days dipped into each other night into day a few people trickled in and out of the stage. A portly man who only talked about his five children waiting back home in California. A young woman who was visiting a cousin somewhere Bella hadn't caught where and two children who were on their way to live with their aunt and Uncle because their parents had died.

"Where are you two going?" Bella asked the newest twin. She believed her name was Rachel.

"We are going to live with our Auntie Esme and uncle Carlisle in Cistine." She said and pointed over to her brother. "That is my baby brother Jacob."

"I am not a baby." The boy who looked around the age of eight protested.

"You're younger than me so that makes you a baby." The girl shot back.

"How old are you?" Bella asked trying to difuse the tension between the siblings.

"I'm ten almost eleven." She said proudly.

"and you said Cistine that's where I'm going to only I'm going to get married."

"Ohh a wedding those are always fun. We went to one with Mommy and daddy once.. you know before the accident." She said sadly.

"Yeah the accident." Jacob's lip quivered. Bella had heard the porter say something about the parents dying in a tornado that had swept through Texas killing the mother father and baby sister. She felt horrible for these children and knew how it was to be orphaned but at least she'd been older when it happened.

"Do you like your Autie and uncle?" she asked.

"Oh yes they are very nice." Rachel nodded and so are their sons. Emmett is a big goof ball and Edward is really sweet."

The name Emmett set slight alarm bells off in her head. "What is your aunt and uncle's last name.

"Cullen Miss."

Bella felt herself go hot and then cold. Cullen which would mean that these had to be Emmett Cullen's cousins. She looked at the two sweet innocent faces and felt her heart break even more. "Do your Aunt and Uncle know you're coming?

Rachel shrugged. "We don't know we hope so. Mrs. Lexus she was our neighbor she sent a telegraph to them and then put us on this couch."

"Oh my." Bella breathed thinking about these two children alone on a couch and maybe no one would be there to see to them. Of course Emmett would be there but what would he do with two children. The hours passed along with the days as they finally pulled into Cistine and Bella mulled over the two children sleeping peacefully in the seat across from her they were now the only three on the stage.

Emmett was passing the wooden sidewalk as he saw the swirl of dusk kick up and the stage coming upon him. The stage stopped and he nodded to the driver as he watched him hop down and open the door. He noticed as a girl with mahogany hair climbed down the steps.

"Are you Isabella?" He asked stepping forward.

"Yes." Bella nodded "and you must be Emmett."

"Yes miss." He said. She turned away for a brief second. looking around.

"Miss is something wrong."

"Sir. I don't know how to tell you this but there are two children on that Stage who claim to be your niece and nephew. She pointed back to the stage where the two children finally straggled down from the interior wiping sleep from their eyes.

"Rachel, Jacob what are you doing here?" Emmett hurried forward and took each of the children by the hand.

"We're auntie Esme isn't she supposed to be here." Jacob looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No why would she was she expecting you."

Jacob's lip wobbled. "Mama and Daddy died and Mrs. Lexus said she told and then she put us on the couch and sent us here." A single tear slide down his little face.

"Shh now Jake boy it's fine." Emmett hunkered down and looked at the child. "We'll figure it out." Emmett looked up at the girl at his side and then down at the two youngsters. This wasn't how this day was supposed to turn out.

A/N okay so the Muse struck originally I was just like oh lets throw some people in with Bella and then I was like lets throw some kids in and that turned into this which will all be explained in a later chapter I promise. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please do review you are all amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Emmett wasn't sure how to handle this situation. There was a pretty young woman standing by his side and then there was these two little kids standing in front of him. He sent an apologetic look to Isabella and took each of the kids hands. "Okay here's what we'll do. We will get in my wagon and go out to my ma and dads and see what they have to say about all of this. The store is right here and the wagon is around back. I'll just hook up the horses can you wait with the children?" he asked looking up at Isabella.

"Of course." She nodded watching him go.

"How do you know Emmett?" Rachel asked looking up at her with wide inquisitive eyes.

"I came here to marry him." Bella said looking down at the young girl.

"Really but you never knew him before?" she asked confused.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"That's odd." She said and Bella thought of maybe explaining it to but figured it wasn't really going to work out so well so she just said nothing and waited for Mr. Cullen to come with the wagon. She looked around the town. It was smaller than she was expecting and the dance hall didn't make her to happy she even cringed a little when she saw the lady in red leaning against the swinging doors.

"Dear lord what have I brought myself to." she breathed. She turned around and looked at the store. It looked decent and she really wanted to go and look inside but Mr. Cullen had asked them to stay and she didn't want to do anything to anger him.

Emmett was hooking the horses to the wagon as he thought about how his parents would react. Sure they had plenty of room on the farm for the children that wouldn't be an issue. No it was Isabella he was worried about. He'd planned to be married to her before she met his parents that way they'd have less they could say about it everything would already be done. Now that wasn't going to happen unless. He chewed on his inner lip and thought about it. If he really wanted to they could get married now. Then he shook his head he was sure Isabella would object to that the poor girl hadn't even had a chance to change out of her clothing. But maybe. He finished with the horses and pulled them around the store. He jumped down and walked in front of Isabella. "Children please go wait in the wagon." He said watching as they scrambled into the back.

"Isabella I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"Of course Mr. Cullen. And please call me Bella."

"Of course and call me Emmett." He said resisting the urge to take her hand.

"Bella I was hoping that maybe we could marry before we went out to my parents. I understand if you don't want to since you haven't even had a chance to change or anything but the thing is only my brother knows you were coming and I don't know how my parents will react I just think it would be easier if we were already married when you meet them."

Bella looked down at her travel worn dress but knew it was still one of the best she owned. She sighed and looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell your parents about me coming are you ashamed of the marriage we are going to make?"

"Oh no." he shook his head. "Your age though I know they would object and might try to stop it. But I really do want to marry you Isa.. Bella" he said

"Can you even get someone to marry us that fast along with a marriage license?"

"Yes I can get a license from my my friend Marcus who is the justice of the peace in these here parts and he can marry us right away. He's actually in the store playing Chess with my cousin he can be our witness and our other one can be…" he turned his head and spotted Rosalie leaning against the dance hall. "Rosalie."

"Rosalie you mean her?" Bella gasped.

"Yes her.." Emmett didn't notice the flash of anger that went over Bella's face.

"You want a salon girl to be a witness at our wedding." She hissed heat climbing her face.

"yes why?" Emmett was bewildered.

"Why because.. Because.. she.. a loose woman." Bella sputtered.

"Ah big town sentimentality." Emmett shook his head.

"Rose is one of the nicest women you'll ever met you'll learn that. "

"Fine whatever." Bella snapped not at all happy with this but knowing Marrying this man was better than going back to Boston even if that did mean associating with a woman like that. She threw a dark look to the woman in question.

"Great I'll be right back." Emmett ran into the store. He was still slightly shocked and a bit angry that someone would think rude things about Rosalie everyone loved Rosalie but he had to remind himself that she came from a big town and one in the east. She had other expectations of what was okay. He just hoped she'd change. He walked up to his friend and his cousin. "I need your help."

"With what?" Marcus leaned back in his chair.

"I'm getting married I need you to marry us and for Jasper to be the witness."

"What slow down and back up you're getting married since when?"

"Since she got off the stage now will you do it or not I have to get it done know a wrench got thrown in the plans and now I have to see my parents I would like to be married before that."

"Yeah right okay one second I'll go and get the things." Marcus walked off well Jasper looked at his cousin.

"You sly dog you." He shook his head. "So where is the gal?"

"Out front I'll be right back." Emmett rushed out and down the walk to Rosalie.

"Rose." He waved.

"Why Emmett Fancy seeing you here. Who was the pretty girl you were talking to I don't think she likes me."

"Don't mind her she'll like you fine once she gets to know you but actually she's the girl that came here to marry me and I was hoping you'd be one of our witness."

"Oh um sure." Rose said looking over at the girl who was staring at the wagon where two children played. "When?"

"Now please."

"Of course lets go." Rosalie followed him across the dusty road just as Marcus came back with the required papers and Jasper came out of the store.

"Are we ready?" Marcus asked.

"yes." Emmett nodded.

Marcus looked over at the girl who's name Emmett hadn't even provided him. "Miss are you ready."

"Yes." Bella nodded. "Rachel Jacob come down here please." The two kids scrambled down and came to the adults.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to have a wedding." Emmett smiled.

"Where would you like to do this?" Marcus asked.

"The living room upstairs is okay." Emmett said.

"Okay" Marcus nodded and walked into the store and up the stairs everyone else following him. Bella walked into the store barley able to see anything her bag still clutched in her hand as she hurried to follow everyone. She followed them through a door and looked around the room briefly as Marcus stood in the middle of the room. "Emmett and…" he trailed of.

"Isabella Swan." She provided.

"Okay Isabella. Why don't the two of you stand here." He pointed to a spot in front of him.

"Jasper Rose and the children can stand behind them once everyone was settled he opened his bible and looked at the couple in front of him. "Today we come together to join these two." Bella knew she said the right words and before she knew it she was being pronounced Mrs. Emmett Cullen. Emmett leaned down and kissed her she felt shock through her body at the mere touch of his lips. They signed all the documents and Marcus whisked them away. Bella didn't even have time to take anything in before she knew it she was in the wagon and headed towards the Cullen claim.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please do review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

"So what are your parents like?" Bella asked turning towards Emmett as they bumped along the road.

"Oh they are great." He said smiling over at her. "We originally came from Chicago but my dad got tired of the big city so we all decided as a family to move out here.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked trying to get to know her new husband.

"Actually yes I do I should warn you about him before you meet him."

"What do you mean warn me is something wrong with him should I stay away from him?" Bella felt slightly fearful about all of this.

"No, nothing like that but he lost his leg in the war and so he has a fake one I just don't want you to be surprised when you see it."

"Oh Okay." Bella felt her heart rate going back down.

"Ow Rachelstop kicking me." Jacob wined from the back of the wagon. Bella turned in her seat and looked at the two children.

"What is going on back there?"

"Rachel kicked me." Jacob pouted.

"He rolled on top of me."

"It's not my fault the rod is bumpy."

"Rachel no more kicking Jacob hold on to the edge so you don't fall into your sister." Bella gave the children a stern look before turning back towards the front. She wanted to ask so badly about the children and their parentage. She looked between the sun tanned children and the very Pale Emmett and couldn't figure it out. How were they related? But she bit her tongue and didn't ask. Not now not in front of the children. Silence fell between them as the wagon bumped along.

What felt like forever but was really about fifteen minutes they pulled into a dusty trail that lead to a pretty little house. "Welcome to Cullen Claim." Emmett said stopping the wagon. He jumped down and helped Bella from her seat. As her feet touched the ground she let go of his hand with some reluctance his hand had felt good in hers. Big and callused next to her small ones. Emmett went around the back of the wagon and picked up each child swinging them from the wagon and placing them on the ground. Just then the front door opened and petite woman came running down the steps.

"Emmett what are you doing?" she smiled but stopped when she noticed the children by his side and the strange girl behind him. " Rachel, Jacob?"

"Yeah these two were on the stage coach. I'm sorry to say it seems Aunt Sarah and Uncle William have died along with the baby."

"Oh no." Esme's hands flew up to her face as she let out a muffled gasp thinking about her baby sister. She looked down at the children. "Come her children." They walked cautiously to her and she bent down to hug them to her as they clung to her skirts. As she stood back up fully she looked over at Bella. "And you are?"

"Ma," Emmett's voice had a warning tinge to it. "This is my wife Isabella Swan Cullen.'

"Wife." Esme gasped slightly wavering. "What do you mean wife Emmett Cullen start talking this instant.

Emmett sighed and looked over at Bella who was standing looking down as still as a statue. "I wanted to get married you know that but known of the girls around here peeked my interest. So I decided to throw a gamble into it and put an ad in one of the monthly matrimonials. Bella answered and here we are she came in on the same coach as the children.

"And you just married her like that?" Esme's eyes blazed as she looked at her son hands on hip.

"Yes I married her just like that. I wanted us to be married before we came out here. I knew you wouldn't be happy with this but it's what I want okay it's my life and it's what I want."

Esme looked over at her daughter in law. "How old is she?"

"She's seventeen." Emmett sighed.

"Emmett." Esme hit him on the arm. "You married a child."

"Excuse me Mrs. Cullen." Bella cut in. "I'm no child I'm young that is true but I've lost both parents and before that I helped my mother run a house and stay alive during the war we just suffered. After everything that has happened the last few years can you really call anyone a child?"

Esme was taken aback at this. "Well… I guess… you're right." She said looking at the girl who stood before her. Tall and proud fire blazing behind her brown eyes. "Lets all go inside she ushered them into the house as Emmett stepped beside Bella wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That was amazing." He whispered his hot breath wafting over her face and causing her to shiver. They watched as the kids scampered up the steps and into the house. Bella let her nerves sooth over as she giggled lightly.

"I can't believe I did that." She whispered.

"Why you just stood up for yourself."

"Yes but it's your mother."

"Oh darling she'll respect you more because you stood up to her believe me. "they walked through the door to see a man with blond hair coming through the back.

"Oh Emmett. Who do you have here?" he noticed Emmett's arms wrapped around the girl.

"Dad this is my wife Isabella. Bella this is my dad Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Oh uh you to dear." Carlisle shook his head shooting his son a look. "Where is your mother?"

"With the children." Emmett said.

"Children? I was only gone for a few minutes what the heck is going on."

Emmett laughed. "Jacob and Rachel you remember Aunt Sarah and uncle Williams kids their parents died and they were sent to mom."

"Oh that's too bad." Carlisle shook his head wondering what weird place he'd stepped into.

"Oh Carlisle you're home." Esme said walking through from the kitchen. "I just gave the kids some milk and cookies now I think it's time we all sat down and talked don't you?"

"Right talk." Carlisle said still dazed as Esme led them into the living room and they all sat around the sun pouring in on them. "Now why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Bella?"

"OH of course." Bella said knotting her hands in her lap. "Well I'm from Boston my mother died recently and left me with little prospects. My father died in the war as many others did. I actually only grabbed the matrimonial monthly to keep myself dry but as I tried to figure out what road life would take me I flipped through it. Emmett's was actually one of the last one's in the paper and I wrote to him. The letter he wrote back actually got lost in the mail. So by the time I got it I hoped on a coach and here I am. I happened to meet Rachel and Jacob along the route by a strange coincidence. I'm sorry for your loss Esme."

"Thank you dear." Esme whispered trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"So how did this all happen?" Carlisle asked looking between his son and new daughter in law.

"Dear I'll explain it later" Esme said not wanting to get into it all over again.

"So what are you doing with the kids?" Emmett asked.

"Keeping them of course. They are my kin there is nothing else to do."

"They are lucky to have people that care." Bella said quietly just then the door opened and closed and they heard a heavy tread across the floor.

"Well you must be the little bride." Bella looked up to see a man with coppery hair standing before her. Noticing his steps she figured he was Edward. She wavered her eyes away from his leg and up to his eyes.

"Hello."

Emmett jumped up from the settee bringing Bella with him. "Edward this is my wife Isabella, Bella this is my brother Edward."

"Bella it's nice to meet you." Edward smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you to Edward." Bella smiled back. She tried not to stare at his leg she tried not to feel awkward.

"So who was at the wedding?" Edward asked.

"Jasper and Rosalie witnessed it along with Rachel and Jacob and Marcus proceeded over it. "

Edward noticed the pinched look that Bella got at the mention of Rose and he shook his head. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty. A girl like Isabella coming into a place like this from a place like Boston she wasn't going to take kindly to a girl like Rose but in a town like this only the stuck up people that everyone hated disliked Rose. He didn't think Bella was like that he just hoped she didn't take to long to wise up so she didn't get lumped in with people like the Mallory's or the Stanley's.

"Wait Jacob and Rachel" he looked over at his mother. "Are Aunt Sarah and Uncle William in town." At this Esme burst into tears and Carlisle shook his head gathering his wife into his arms. His wife who had now lost both of her siblings. Going from being in the middle to be the only one.

"No Emmett said sofly they died." Edward's face drained of color as he went over to his mother and gathered her into his arms.

Emmett looked around and down at Bella. "I think we should get going." Bella just nodded wrapping her hand around his arm. Emmett went over and hugged his mom. "I promise we'll be back."

She just nodded wiping her tears. "Rachel Jacob come out and say goodbye to your Aunt Bella and Uncle Emmett."

The children ran in and hugged the adults. Bella felt someone tugging on her skirt and looked down. "You'll come and see us again won't you." Rachel asked.

"Yes of course." She hugged the child and then she gathered Jacob in her arms. She said goodbye to her new in laws and let Emmett help her up into the wagon. They headed away from Cullen claim and back towards home. Towards her unknown future.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please review. Next up their first night and moments alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

Bella shivered slightly against the cold wind that blew in the every dusky darkening world that surrounded her. "Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm yeah I'm fine." She said rubbing her arms slightly to keep warm. Emmett stopped the wagon and shrugged out of his coat wrapping it around her. "Thanks she whispered." Pulling the warm cloth around herself.

"You're welcome." He clicked his tongues at the horses as they went back down the road. Bella tipped her head up and looked at the stars above her. No words were exchanged Emmett pulled in front of the store and jumped down. He went and unlocked the door and then helped Bella down. "Go on in while I put the horses away." She nodded walking onto the wooden walkway and then through the door into the inky darkness that enveloped the store. She silently made her way up the stairs and turned the knob to the room she was married in. she stood in the dark. A slight stream of light reflecting on the floor. She didn't want to move for fear of breaking something. Emmett came up the stairs and entered the room to find his wife staring at the slice of light reflected on the floor.

"oh." She jumped slightly when she noticed him standing there.

"Here let me turn the light on for you." He went over to the oil lamp on the table and struck a match eliminating the room.

"Thanks I just didn't want to break anything." She said quietly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't break anything." Emmett said coming close to so he was almost touching her. She stiffened. He backed up. She turned around and looked at him as she shrugged out of his coat and handed it back to him.

"Oh uh thanks." He took the coat and laid it across the chair that was near him.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. "So I have a question."

"What's that?" he smiled as he gestured to a couch that was against one of the walls. She nodded and followed him both sitting down but on opposite sides of the couch.

"I was just wondering…." She twisted her hands. "You know about Jacob and Rachel."

"Oh" It seemed to dawn on him what she was trying to get at. "You mean that they look nothing like anyone else?" Bella nodded silently. "Well You see my mom and my uncle Aro. He's Jasper's dad. They were born to Caius and Bree Everston and then my Grandpa had a mistress her name was Claire she was full blooded Indian . Claire had Sarah who married William Black."

"Oh I see." Bella said taking in the information. It made sense looking at the children but on the other hand it didn't make sense the child of the mistress a Indian on at that being accepting into the family. The wilds of Colorado were certainly different then Boston. But thinking it over Bella thought she liked that. They were still siblings no matter what blood ran through their veins and they were still siblings even if one of them was conceived in an immoral way.

Emmett sighed seeing the looks flashing through his young wives eyes. He couldn't tell how she was going to take it. Really with His Aunt Sarah and Uncle William living in Texas he 'd never really had to deal with the prejudices that encompassed the world. He'd seen it a few times as a young boy when his Aunt would come From New York where they were born to stay with the family in Chicago but then she'd moved to Texas to Live with Aro who had moved down there a year before her and met William and never looked back.

Bella shook her head and looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry that's just a lot to take in."

"I understand." He nodded still holding his breath on what she would say if she would say anything.

"I think its great… It's just I'm not used to things like this. If we were home in Boston no would have acknowledged those children and if you did you'd be shunned yourself. Oh I'm sure a few people would but it seems this is a more open society."

"That it is." Emmett sighed. "I won't lie to you. My mother hated Sarah for the longest time. There is ten years between then and it wasn't until after my grandma Bree died when my mom was seventeen that my mother even allowed herself to look at Sarah. Aro was worse it wasn't until years later until my grandpa died and from much urging from my mother and even my father that he'd acknowledge Sarah. I never saw these things with my own eyes but I heard the stories growing up we all did. Me and Edward, Jasper and Peter. We all heard it." He seemed to sag a bit as he finished speaking.

Bella reached out her hand and gently cupped his face bringing it up to look at her. "I don't know what I was expecting when I got on that stage coach and I didn't realize it would open my eyes so much. I also can't promise that I'll change my views overnight. But I'll try and be more tolerant more understanding and I love those children already. They stole my heart the minuet they started to talk to me. Rose is going to take more time to get used to but I'll try I promise. I know there has to be a story you're not telling me about her but for now you don't have to say anything.

He reached up and took her hand from his face. His big hand encasing her tiny hand. He pulled her closer to him and let go of her hand. His hands then found their way to her waist and he pulled her close their lips only an inch apart. They looked at each other before he finally gave in and pulled her fully to him. Capturing her lips with his.

A/N thanks for all the reviews next up we get the rest of the wedding night. Please review.


End file.
